


The day Liam got tired of his charade

by MarineSunrise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bullying, Dark mercenaries short stories, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder-Suicide, Other, Racism (kinda), Rejection, liam's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineSunrise/pseuds/MarineSunrise
Summary: Short story about Liam's past in the academy and everything that suffered there





	The day Liam got tired of his charade

The young drow walked down the stairs. Another day, another class to attend! He was excited for the new spells he could learn, and the time he could spend asking the teacher to tell him more about the secrets of mastering the arcana arts. Well, not secrets, but tips and tricks to improve.

But most importantly, today was no ordinary day-oh, not at all. Today it was the day he was going to confess his love to Elainne. After months of sending her carefully written poetry love letters, sending her gifts like sweets, chocolates and little pieces of jewelry - nothing fancy, just some pretty crystals adjusted to high elves’ taste, he was going to do it. He was confident enough she at least liked his gifts. She boasted about them with her friends, and wore some of the collars and earrings from time to time.

Liam arrived earlier to the class. There she was, with her friends, dressed in one of her exquisite silk dresses and adorned with those azure earrings he gifted her last week. She was giggling, showing her friends the gift. They left to other class, meanwhile other students were arriving, and that was the moment he approached her.

“Hey, Elainne. How are you doing this morning?”

“Eh? Ah, it’s… you. I’m doing good, I suppose. Did you need anything?”

“Uhm, yes. Ehm, could I borrow some of your time, if it isn’t an inconvenience?”

“Whatever you want to tell me, tell me now. Class starts in 10 minutes”

“Yes, it won’t take long”

Liam was starting to get nervous. He was always treated a bit more harshly, but he thought once Elainne realized he was her secret admirer, she would understand and appreciate him. He cleared his throat and begin to recite one of his newest compositions.

“In this day, a truth will be revealed to you

For many rises of the moon

Many gifts you have received

But today there’s something else…”

“Cut the poetry. Time’s running out”

“I... ah…”

“Well?”

“I am your secret admirer. I am deeply in love with you, and I wish to know if this love goes both ways!”

The words came out quickly from his mouth, while he summoned a tiny crystal rose he had prepared to gift her.

**Silence.**

Not a sound could be heard.

Then, a brutal, cruel deafening cacophony of laughs started.

“You WHAT? You… you think  **_I_ ** , the great Elainne of the house Oakfell would lay her eyes on some stupid commoner like you?”

“But… but you liked my gifts!”

She took off her earrings and slammed them on the floor, breaking them. Liam felt his heart starting to tear.

“Only because I thought they were a gift from Lhoris! I now feel dirty having worn some jewlery made by a mere, nasty drow!”

**_Do you want them to suffer, Liam?_ **

“Chst, not now…”

“What are you murmuring, filthy drow?

“I… I just thought…”

“Well, that’s just your bloody problem. You thought wrong. Why would I want to date someone like you?”

“But…”

The door slammed open.

“Class is about to start, students. Go to your seats and open the books. And stop all that noise”

Liam sat down and opened his book. He heard people chuckling, laughing quietly and muttering things, probably about him. He caught some words, mostly insults. At some point of the class, people started throwing small pieces of rubber, paper airplanes and even some were using their pen cases as blowguns.

**_Don’t you think they deserve to experience pain, Liam?_ **

Liam took a deep breath, shaking. Why now, of all times, did he hear the voices?

**_How much time will you continue being nice to them, Liam?_ **

“I need to treat others as I want to be treated”

“Liam, did you say something? You want to share it with the rest of the class?”

“N-no, Miss Evergreen. I was just talking to myself”

“I would appreciate that you didn’t talk  **at all** in class. Pay attention to the explanation and stop distracting yourself” 

Some people laughed at him at the back.

_ Why won’t they shut up? It’s not my fault. Why am I being hated? For loving someone? Where’s the rule “Drows can’t fall in love” written? _

**_Do you want us to shut them up, Liam?_ **

**_Do you want us to silence them, Liam?_ **

**_Do you want us to silence them FOREVER, Liam?_ **

“OF COURSE NOT!”

Liam didn’t realized he was shouting until everyone was looking at him.

“Mister Liam, go outside”

“I am sorry Miss Evergreen, it won’t happen again...”

“Go. Outside. Of my class. Now”

“Yes ma’am”

Liam packed his books and left. He was dragging his feet with no certain destiny, until he found himself in the gardens. He sat under a tree and sighed.

“Today is not the day I hoped…”

Little by little I was starting to see more blurry. Tears started traveling down his cheeks. He cleaned his glasses and tried his best to stop crying. He noticed some people in other sections of the garden, looking at him and gossiping. Ah, the news are probably known by the whole academy at this point. Great. Delightful.

He got up and walked to his room.

**_We’re sorry Liam. We made you upset._ **

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. Entirely mine”

**_It’s not your fault, Liam. Everyone should treat you better_ **

“Listen, stop it. I should have listened to my uncle years ago. A drow, even one with great arcana energy, is not fit for an academy”

**_UNFAIR, UNFAIR! PEOPLE TREAT LIAM UNFAIRLY_ **

“Please, just be quiet. You are part of the reason I’m treated that bad. Just shut up. Shut up for a while and let me be. I didn’t wish to be a vessel for both of you”

**_NOT LIAM’S FAULT! NOT LIAM’S FAULT! WE LIKE LIAM! WE DO NOT MEAN HARM! WE ONLY WANT TO HELP LIAM!_ **

“THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!  **NOW** !!”

The voices grew silent. When had him begin crying again? Why was he so tired? Sleep sounded just fine…

  
  


The bullying continued. Elainne and her harpies ambushed him every time he was alone. Lhoris and his brute braindead followers hit him against the lockers, pushed him on the hallways, they mock him on the locker rooms and even knocked on his bedroom door several times to scare him off.

And the voices. The voices continued. They grew stronger, louder. At times it was overwhelming, making Liam dizzy and prone to stagger and fall. Liam stopped screaming and begging them to shut up. It was useless. They would come back, screaming louder.

He was in the rooftop, sitting with the back pressed against one of the walls. He was looking at the sunset sky, stars begining to appear as timid little lights. The rooftop door slammed open.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Are you trying to come up with some girly poetry to try to impress another high elf, you drow scumbag?”

“Please Lhoris, leave me alone. I hadn’t done anything to you. You are even now dating Elainne and I’m out of the picture”

“Hmmm but I kinda like to see you cry and scream with that pathetic voice of yours. Would you indulge me in hearing it once more today?”

“Please, I beg of you. Please, please, leave me alone. I can do your botany assignment if you want in exchange, but please leave me be”

“Nah, I got it covered by some other nerdy piece of shit”

**_LET US HELP YOU, LIAM_ **

“Please, please. I don’t want to live like this”

“Oh?”

“I don’t want to live an academy life where people abuse and insult me. This was supposed to be 10 nice years learning magic, not 3 learning magic and 7 trying to run away from bullies like you”

“So, you don’t want to leave like this, ha?”

The five brutes approached Liam.

“Wh-what are you going to do to me? Pl-please… I will do any work for you, just don’t hit me again…”

“Oh, we are not gonna hit you, boy. We’re going to help you achieve your wish”

“What wish? What are you talking about?”

“Oi! Get his dirty shoes off!” Lhoris ordered to his friends “Let’s be real, this would have happened one way or another one day”

Liam being weaker than most elves around the academy, was seized in a short time by the larger elves. They took his shoes off and placed them on the floor, near the metal railing of the rooftop.

“WAIT YOU CAN’T DO THAT!”

“If we don’t use any magic, the teachers won’t know. Now be good and accept your destiny. An arcana arts academy isn’t a place for an ugly, nasty and filthy drow like you”

**_YOU BRUTES!!! YOU ABSOLUTE BRUTES, STOP GRABBING LIAM!!!_ **

**_LIAM WE WANT TO HELP YOU_ **

**_LIAM LET US HELP YOU_ **

**_LIAM_ **

**_MAKE THE CONTRACT_ **

**_THERE’S ENOUGH EYES HERE TO SATIATE OUR HUNGER_ **

**_WE JUST NEED LIAM TO MAKE THE CONTRACT_ **

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP!”

_ I don’t want to die. _

_ I don’t want to die. _

**_MAKE THE CONTRACT_ **

**_RELEASE US, LIAM_ **

_ I don’t want to die. _

_ I DON’T WANT TO DIE _

Liam bit himself hard, spilling blood from his lips. And he screamed, with all his migth.

_ “¡Öh, mênsajerös aladös, vênid a mí! ¡Quê mi cuerpö sêa un lazö para quê volváis al mundö têrrênal! ¡¡VÊNID, HUGIN Y MUNIN!!” _

**_YES!! YES!! THE CONTRACT IS SEALED, NEW MASTER_ **

**_WE WILL FEAST ON THE EYES OF YOUR ENEMIES_ **

A sudden invocation circle, largest than any Liam had seen, appeared on the rooftop. Strange runes in a forgotten language glowed around it, turning a vibrant hue of blue. The bullies released Liam, who fell onto his back, hitting the cold floor. Black feathers manifested, floating in the middle of the air, rejoining to form two humanoid shapes.

Two men, reflecting Liam’s appearance appeared save some details. One of them was entirely gray, the other was entirely black. Both had wings, and bright blue eyes, staring at the elves creepily. They smiled, revealing a pointy-toothed sinister smile Their clothes were a simple half mask and a fancy tail suit, with a cape made of feathers adorning their necks, all styled to their colors. They spoke at the same time.

**_“Does Master Liam grant us permission to annihilate his enemies?”_ **

“Uuuh.. I…”

Lhoris and his friends started to panic.

“Yoo, what the fuck is that?”

“Oh shit, we’ll have problems if a teacher comes here”

“You mean the drow scumbag  **will** have problems”

“G-guys, I think those dudes look scary”

“Man up, Rodric!”

“I DON’T WANT TO, LHORIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

The two men in suits looked at Liam.

**_“We are waiting for an answer, Master”_ **

  
  


_ They… are not going to change… they consider me a monster already… probably… probably no matter what I do, I will always be seen as a monster… _

_ I just wanted to be nice… _

_ No, I wanted to be treated nice… _

_ But it seems here I will always be a monster… _

_ You know what? _

  
  


**_I AM TIRED OF THIS CHARADE_ **

_ “Hugin. Munin. Kill everyone in this tower. Don’t let anyone escape” _

**_“Your wish is our command, for you are the hand that guides us”_ **

“Go. Feast on their eyes, they are all yours”

  
  


From that day, Liam’s live took a 180 degree turn. If everyone saw him as a monster, he would show the world how cruel this monster could be.

  
  



End file.
